Hero Corp - L'absent
by La Succube
Summary: SPOILERS SAISON TROIS. John est parti au couvent. Chassé. Klaus et Doug sont restés. Et il faut vivre avec. Angsty!Klaus, vagues tendances slashy et OT3, mais peut être lu sans y prendre garde. OS. Ajouter une catégorie Hero Corp ne serait pas du luxe.


_Hey hey hey ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau fandom, cher à mon cœur, j'ai nommé Hero Corp ! Bien que n'étant pas la première à écrire sur la série, je souhaitai tout de même noter que je suis la première à faire du shipping - oui, je sais, ce n'est pas bien, les acteurs ne sont pas comme ça, blah blah blah..._

_Bref, rien ne m'appartiens, les personnages et la série sont la propriété de leurs créateurs et de France 4, les acteurs n'appartiennent qu'à eux -ce qui est bien dommage, quand on voit... hum, bref._

_Disclaimer, c'est fait, passons à l'histoire !_

**SPOILER SAISON TROIS !**

* * *

Le malaise plane sur la pièce malgré tous leurs efforts.

Pourtant ils ne chôment pas, ils font toutes ces niaiseries de couples qu'ils dénigraient à peine quelques semaines auparavant, s'acquittant avec plaisir de leur tâche amoureuse pour leur amante respective. Perséphone, après trois siècles passés dans une solitude quasi complète, s'efforce de rattraper le temps perdu, et Miss Moore, malgré ses airs autoritaires et distingués, est une irrécupérable romantique. Aussi l'un comme l'autre se prennent au jeu, et Klaus sent ses lèvres perpétuellement étirées par le sourire béat qu'il voit reflété sur la bouche de Doug.

Ce n'est pas non plus du chiqué à la satisfaction d'avoir _enfin_ une meuf après le vide intersidéral de ces dernières années s'ajoutent une affection et une attirance certaines, ainsi que le plaisir coupable d'être ceux en couple après avoir subi le manège de John et de l'autre connasse.

Mais là est le problème. Klaus pensait qu'une fois débarrassé de l'embarrassante sirène, John retrouverait son calme, le cynisme et le sarcasme qui semblent dénoter chez lui le bonheur, et surtout la confortable camaraderie qui les unit. Unissait.

Car ça n'a pas été le cas, et maintenant, John est-…

_Excusez-nous les filles, on doit faire… un truc !

Ah, Doug à la rescousse. Klaus se laisse guider, les yeux dans le vague, par la main que le vampire diurne a osé sur son épaule. Sa peau est glacée à présent mais le réconfort demeure, et Klaus s'y raccroche comme à une bouée de sauvetage, ne prenant conscience de son environnement que lorsque son ami ne le pousse à s'assoir sur le rebord de la balneo en réparation de MaxKormack.

_John est… il est parti.

Sa voix sonne brisée même à ses propres oreilles, et il se sent rougir malgré son apathie. Cette histoire pine complètement sa virilité !

_Ouais… Mais il est au couvent, pour apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs !

La bonne humeur de l'ancien avocat semble tellement factice que Klaus s'attend presque à le voir se raidir. Lui aussi est touché par le départ de leur ami. Ensemble, ils étaient pareils à une version super-héroïque et un peu mitée des Trois Mousquetaires (sauf quand Stan, Mique ou Burt ne leur collait aux basques, dans ce cas-là ils étaient malheureusement plus proches des Daltons), ou de Batman, Superman, et … heu… Aquaman ! Maintenant leur trio est brisé, et le vide se fait cruellement sentir.

_ Mais il les contrôlait déjà ses pouvoirs ! Enfin, ajoute Klaus en voyant ceux de son ami se manifester, il arrive toujours à faire un truc pour tous nous sauver, même si il n'y pige rien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a besoin de s'installer là-bas ?!

_Je crois pas qu'il comptait s'y installer, répond Doug en faisant jouer ses articulations crispées. Près tout, même s'il était souvent fourré là-bas, il revenait toujours ici.

_Vers nous.

« Force Mustang » sent une fierté à cette pensée, surtout en se remémorant les débuts difficiles, au Village. John cherchait tout le temps à se barrer, à l'époque, et cela n'avait changé que lorsqu'ils avaient sympathisé. Stève, Alan, même Mary… ils pasaient au second plan par rapport à lui, et même à Doug.

_C'est pour nous qu'il revient. Le Village, Hero Corp, il s'en balance, sinon il aurait accepté le poste de MacKormack à Montréal. Il revient toujours.

Et pour Jennifer, mais elle ne compte pas, civile ou non.

_Sauf que là, il a été foutu à la porte.

Klaus lève les yeux et déglutit en voyant le regard glacé de « Leatherskin ». Celui-ci n'est pas un grand fan de Miss Moore, sa relative indifférence s'étant visiblement changée en animosité quand elle… quand elle..

Il ne peut pas, ne doit pas penser ! Il ne doit pas y réfléchir, sinon il va pleurer et hurler et il peut dire adieu à sa relation et il ne peut pas penser à ça !

John est plus important que sa nana à ses yeux. Et putain, ça fout un coup. Bros before hoes, bien sûre, mais pas que. C'est plus profond que ça… Et c'est terrifiant.

_Hey, mais c'est pour son bien ! rassure précipitamment Doug e voyant son ami commencer à hyperventiler. Il a complètement déconné avec le civil, et il a besoin de quelqu'un pour le garder du bon côté de la force. C'est leur but au couvent et à sa sœur, ils lui veulent pas de ma-

Le vampire ne peut finir sa phrase, et Klaus sent ses entrailles se glacer avec les implications. Oh merde, John ! Malgré la tétanie, Doug et lui échangent un regard paniqué, puis déterminé et sans équivoque. Ils emmerdent Hero Corp, les ordres, la discrétion et la légalité.

Ils vont sauver John. Et pour ceux qui tenteront de les en empêcher… Y'aura du pinage dans l'air.

* * *

_Reviews ?_


End file.
